The subject of the invention is a device fastening a shell intended for holding a boot on a snowboard.
Snowboard fastenings are known which comprise a shell intended for receiving and holding a boot. These fastenings have devices making it possible to orient them so that the user can arrange his feet in the best possible way. There is a plurality of devices making it possible to carry out these operations more or less easily. All these devices are relatively complicated and therefore costly.
The object of the invention is to provide a simple device which comprises a minimum of components, is therefore inexpensive and can be used with commercially available plastic shells.
The device fastening a shell intended for holding a boot on a snowboard, defined in claim 1, achieves the objects set out above.
The invention will be understood better and its advantages will emerge more clearly from a reading of the description of an embodiment given purely by way of example, with reference to the drawings in which: